Kagome's New Baby Brother!
by jeffs
Summary: Kagome's mother has a new baby boy! Why is he named Miroku? rated for sexual situations and ideas... Mirokusango waff scene....
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's new baby brother!  
  
This is something I like. Exactly how & when I'll work this into my stories, I'm not sure yet. But. I will add it in somewhere . . .  
  
Kagome mother, Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. H will all be used to denote Kagome's mother's name.  
  
This takes place after "when friends find out" and it assumes that the plot device in "letters' to Kagome Mother" is happening. (Basically that Mrs. H writes letters to all in the group and they write back, so there is communication between Kagome's family and the group.) ____________________________________  
  
A hospital room at a modern Tokyo maternity ward.  
  
The sharp high pitched cry of a new born baby is heard.  
  
Kagome' Grandfather, Kagome, Sota and Inu-yasha (with a baseball cap on to disguise his ears) are in the waiting room and they all can hear the baby.  
  
Kagome and Sota grin at each other. "A new baby is in the house." She says.  
  
"Yeah, A baby boy if the docs were right." Sota replies.  
  
Kagome's grandfather just stands there, shaking his head, not saying a word.  
  
"It's a boy. I just heard the doctor tell her that." Inu-yasha says.  
  
"And?" Kagome asks.  
  
"And, what?" Inu-yasha replies.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome replies with indignation, "you know exactly what I meant. So tell me, was it needed?"  
  
"Feh," he replies, but as he sees Kagome draw in a breath, for an obvious 'sit, boy' scream, he adds, "And the seal wasn't needed."  
  
Kagome smiles. "It worked. Miroku will be so proud. His family line will continue and the curse is gone."  
  
The doctor and a nurse opens the door to the waiting room. "I've got somebodies new baby brother here, who wants to see him first?" He says with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Kagome and Sota rush to the doctor and look at their new baby brother.  
  
Another nurse brings out Mrs. H, still laying on a rolling table, "Please let me see my son, again?" Mrs. H asks. She looks horrible, but a natural childbirth with no painkillers will do that to a woman.  
  
The doctor brings the boy to her. She opens his very small hands and rubs the palm of each. "It worked. No hole." She brings the baby up and kisses him. "And you are going to be a good boy, aren't you, my little Miroku."  
  
She smiles and the effects of eight hours of hard labor fall away, showing a very happy and very proud mother.  
  
"You named him after his father!" Inu-yasha grumbles . . .  
  
"ssshhh." Kagome warns, "I think it's nice."  
  
10 months earlier . . .  
  
"Kagome, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi calls to her daughter.  
  
"Coming, Mom!" Kagome comes down the stairs and meets her mother in the living room. It is just the two of them. Mrs. H has, earlier in the evening, given her father some money and told him to take Sota out to the movies.  
  
"What is it, mom?"  
  
"Inu-yasha will be by to pick you up tomorrow, right?"  
  
Kagome nods. "Yes, It's been three days. But. If there aren't any rumors about the shards, like there was when I left, I'll probably be back pretty soon."  
  
Mrs. H nods, "I was thinking the same thing, my dear. So." Mrs. H waves her hand at a small ice chest on the table. "I was hoping that you'd take this." She pulls out a letter. "And this letter, and give it to the monk Miroku."  
  
Kagome frowns in puzzlement. "What is it, mom?"  
  
"I've been thinking about his curse, dear. And I think I've got a solution." Kagome's face brightens and her mouth opens. "But, my dear, I want you to deliver my letter and this ice chest to him. If he thinks my idea will work, then he'll tell you about it. Otherwise, it was just a stupid idea I had and we'll forget about it." Kagome sighs, "are you sure you won't tell me, mom?"  
  
Kagome's mother nods. "Yes, at least right now. If he agrees and if this works, like I think it will, then, yes, I'll tell you."  
  
Kagome looks at the letter in her mother's hand and at the ice chest on the table. 'It will be difficult not to look at the letter or into the chest, but. I'll be a good girl and not spy.' She thinks.  
  
"Ok, mom. Give me the letter and ice chest. I'll take them with me tomorrow."  
  
Mrs. H smiles, "just tell Miroku to take the ice chest and read the letter when he is alone. I don't want him to be embarrassed, in case my idea doesn't work." A pause. "Oh, and, I'll fill it up with ice just before you leave tomorrow."  
  
The next day . . .  
  
"What's that white box, woman?" Inu-yasha asks as he and Kagome drop down the well into the past.  
  
"Something my mother wants me to give Miroku, Inu-yasha."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I don't know any more than that, sorry."  
  
"Grr . . . "  
  
At Keade's hut . . .  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome calls.  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome?" he replies as he leaves the hut.  
  
"My mother has a letter for you." Kagome pulls out the letter. "And she also wants me to give you this." Kagome holds up the small ice chest.  
  
"How interesting?" Miroku says as he accepts the letter. "Do you know what's in it?"  
  
"No. This is an ice chest. It can keep things cold a long time, Miroku. And it feels full of ice." She says as she hands it to him. "My mother did request that you take this and read the letter in privacy, Miroku."  
  
"Hmmm . . . " He mumbles as he examines the ice chest, "anything else?"  
  
Kagome looks around, everybody is watching. 'Mom did say that her idea might not work, so I don't want to get his hopes up, so,' she thinks.  
  
"Just that, Miroku."  
  
"Hmmm . . . very well." Miroku takes the letter and the ice chest and begins to walk away.  
  
"Hey, Monk, We've got to talk about hunting for shards, not some stinking letter!" Inu-yasha yells.  
  
Miroku, looking over his shoulder at Inu-yasha, replies, "And we haven't had any rumors about the shards in a week, Inu-yasha. So there is nothing to talk about." He continues to walk away.  
  
"Is that right?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yes." Sango says, looking at the monk, "No rumors at all. I'm beginning to think that Naraku has some guard demons posted along the roads into the village and they are stopping all rumors from getting to us."  
  
Kagome nods. "Yes, that would be something I can see him doing. If we don't know any rumors, than we can't find any pieces."  
  
Sango nods.  
  
Inu-yasha looks at Sango. 'I never thought about that. If that's true than we need to do something about it.'  
  
"But, if it's true, it can wait until after he returns before we do something about it." Sango says in a distracted voice. "What was in the letter, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looks around, Miroku has already walked far enough away that he's not going to hear. Kagome leans into Sango and whispers, "My mom thought up an idea about his curse."  
  
Sango looks at her. Kagome shrugs. "I don't know what is in the letter, but that's what my mom said."  
  
Sango looks at the vanishing Miroku and whispers. "I pray, that she's got a good idea."  
  
later . . .  
  
Miroku returns to the village, still holding the ice chest.  
  
"Give this to your mother, Kagome." Miroku says as he hands her the chest. "And, Inu-yasha," Miroku pulls out a letter. "I was told to give you this. It is a formal request by Kagome's mother that she be allowed to return home, instantly."  
  
Inu-yasha takes the letter, rips it open and reads it. It is exactly as Miroku stated.  
  
The Letter:  
  
Dear Inu-yasha,  
  
If Miroku hands you this letter then it is very important that Kagome returns home, instantly. I expect you to assist her in returning. I can promise you that she'll be able to return with you within an hour. But, I need her to return home, now.  
  
Kagome's mother  
  
Inu-yasha licks his lips. 'Do I or don't I follow her orders? Especially since she's never done something like this before. What would happen if I refuse?' he thinks. 'No. I can't chance it.'  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Let's do what your mother wants." Inu-yasha says.  
  
Kagome looks at Inu-yasha and Miroku, shrugs, takes the ice chest and allows Inu-yasha to grab her and start to run toward the well.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome yells, "Give me some warning each time. I almost dropped the chest."  
  
A few minutes later . . . on the other side of the well . . .  
  
"Here's the ice chest, mother." Kagome hands the chest to her.  
  
Mrs. H smiles. "So, he accepted my offer. Thank you, my dear." She turns to leave the house.  
  
"AH, mom?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I won't know for a couple of weeks, dear. Once I know, I'll tell you."  
  
She leaves the house.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha look at each other and shrug.  
  
A couple of weeks later . . .  
  
Kagome, looking furious and mumbling things about Kikyo and Inu-yasha under her breath, stalks into the house. Her bag, still half-full, is slung over her shoulder. "That Inu-yasha. And Kikyo . . . " she grumbles.  
  
Her mother greets her with a hug. "It worked, my dear!" She cries into Kagome's ear.  
  
"What worked?" Kagome sounds puzzled, then she remembers, "The ice chest?"  
  
Mrs. H nods. She pulls out a letter and hands it to Kagome. "Give this to Miroku. He deserves to know first. And he can tell you himself!" She grins, a very happy woman. She turns Kagome around and starts to push her out of the door.  
  
"But. But." Kagome starts. She sighs, drops her bag, "Ok. Mom. Since it's obvious, you want me to deliver this quickly, I'll go."  
  
A few minutes later . . . back at Keade's hut.  
  
Everybody is in the hut. Kagome and Inu-yasha keep shooting each other with nasty looks. The fight earlier today is still smarting to both of them.  
  
"Miroku, my mother wanted me to give you this letter." Kagome hands him the letter.  
  
He opens it and he reads.  
  
He smiles. "The one woman that I've never asked. And . . . " He shakes himself. He looks at Kagome.  
  
He bows, going down to one knee in front of her. "I am eternally grateful to your mother and your family, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome, a flushed embarrassed look on her face, asks, "What was in the letter?"  
  
"Your mother will have my baby."  
  
"How?" Everybody in the room yells at him.  
  
Miroku frowns, "It was something called a sperm bank."  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. chapter 2

Kagome's new baby brother chapter 2  
  
***************************  
  
The hut erupts as Miroku begins to explain about what a sperm bank is. Kagome, with a very flushed face, retreats to the back of the hut, sits down, and covers her face.  
  
Sango, after a couple of minutes, stalks out of the hut.  
  
Miroku stops his explanation and follows her.  
  
After chasing her into the woods, He catches her.  
  
She twists around and they stare at each, nose to nose.  
  
A pause . . .  
  
"Sango." Miroku begins. His mouth twitches into a semi-smile, "Strange. I'm supposed to know every word there is, but right now, I don't know what to say."  
  
Sango's mouth twitches as well. "Neither do I, monk. Do we have anything to say to each other?"  
  
He takes a deep breath. "I hope and pray that we do, Lady Sango."  
  
A pause.  
  
He clears his throat. "When I read her letter, explaining about the sperm bank and her offer to carry my child, I'll be honest, I didn't think it would work and only agreed on a whim."  
  
Sango grimaces and shakes her head, "Monk, I just don't know. If you had mentioned it before you did it . . . "  
  
Miroku prompts with "and?"  
  
Sango shakes her head again, and says, "It is, I'm sure, the best thing for you. You have a child, born in the future, when the miracles that Kagome so casually dismisses are common. In the future when Naraku is dead, so your curse is gone, and so, your child will grow up free of it." Tears begin to form in her eyes.  
  
Miroku reaches out with his hand and takes her hand. "No groping?" She mutters.  
  
Miroku grimaces and whispers, "I am learning, if slowly, Sango. If I do that now, I will drive you away." He stares into her eyes. "And I will never want to do that." He reaches up to her face, so he can brush away the tears.  
  
"Why, then, this?" He shows her his wet fingertips.  
  
"I don't know." More tears form, her voice catches as says, "I want to be mad at you. But. I can't. There was no way you'd refuse that offer, and if you had told me about it . . . I would have told you to accept it. Having a child means . . . so much to you and Kagome's mothers offer." She shakes her head.  
  
"I can't even get mad at Kagome or her mother. All I can do is wonder at Kagome's mothers generosity and thank the gods for the good fortune that allows us to know them. I could never have made that offer. To make such an offer to a man, I've never met face to face, and still be kind enough, to offer my womb so his family could live." More tears fall.  
  
"Yes, Kagome and her family are special." Miroku whispers. "I've known that since I met her. I accepted her offer, partially as thanks for all Kagome and her family has done for us."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then are these tears of anger or sadness?" he whispers. "Or perhaps are they tears of joy?"  
  
"Tears of joy, mainly. Some are sadness . . . I had . . . " Sango shakes her head. "When Naraku is dead, I had hoped . . . " her voice chokes up.  
  
Miroku swallows hard, "yes. That was my hope as well."  
  
Sango stares at him, she grabs him and whispers, her lips brushing his ear, to him, "I had hoped . . . that . . . I could have . . . "  
  
"Yes." Miroku whispers back. "And, no matter what, Sango, I want that as well."  
  
Sango swallows and she continues to hug him. "Then." She licks her lips. "Then, when Naraku is dead, you will ask me."  
  
Miroku nods. "It will give me great pleasure to do so." He grins.  
  
A pause as they stare into each others eyes.  
  
Sango's eyes narrow and she reaches down. "You are one perverted monk. You know that."  
  
"It would take a man of iron not to be affected by you, my dear Lady Sango."  
  
"Hrmph. Man of iron, indeed." Sango releases Miroku and she spins around. "Straighten up your clothes, monk." Miroku adjusts his clothes.  
  
"Miroku, I would like to be alone for a while." Sango says as she stares into the forest. "I need to think."  
  
Miroku swallows, "very well, lady Sango. I will return to the village." He turns to leave.  
  
But . . . Sango grabs his shoulder and twists him around and kisses him. It is a long and deep kiss, as she bends him over her knees. She straightens him up and releases him from her lips.  
  
"That. Monk. Was congratulation." A pause. "And a promise for the future."  
  
She spins around and stalks off into the woods.  
  
Miroku stands there, his mouth open, his lips bruised from the force of her kiss. 'I've got to clean up. Lost control there.' A wet stain is slowly forming on his robes.  
  
The end  
  
The letter from Kagome's mother to Miroku at the beginning of the story . . .  
  
My dear Miroku,  
  
I have learned of your curse, both from my daughter and from the letters we have shared. This knowledge has caused me a great deal of anguish and a strong desire to help you. Because of that, I have explored present day knowledge, to see if I can find a cure for your curse. I have, I think, found a solution. In this letter you will find a pamphlet from a local sperm bank. It will tell you how the bank operates and the science behind it.  
  
My offer is to deposit your sperm in the sperm bank. (Just use the ice chest for storage and make sure my daughter brings it to me, as soon as possible.) This will allow your family to grow-up in a time when Naraku is dead. I am sure that you, my daughter, and your friends will kill him. But, I am afraid, that the battle with him will be dangerous and thus, I make this offer, just in case something horrible should occur.  
  
Also, Miroku, should you accept my offer to deposit your sperm in the bank, I will also offer my womb to you. I still have a couple of childbearing years left, and truthfully, I would love an additional child. Hopefully, your knowledge of my daughter Kagome will inform you about my abilities to raise a child properly.  
  
Ps. The pictures and stories of you, that my daughter has made, also influenced my decision. You are a very handsome and very brave man. It would be a disgrace if your family did not continue.  
  
Thank you Kagome's mother  
  
**********************  
  
Authors' note: I do want to add this into my stories. But, this story is designed to stand alone. I'll probably begin to adapt this into my stories. (By having Kagome bring pictures of her mother as she grows, then pictures of the baby boy, etc.) exactly how and where I'll start mentioning this I'm not sure, but I will sooner or later.  
  
________________________________  
  
thank you for reading jeff shelton 


End file.
